What Ed has to say to THAT!
by x. E d w a r d .x
Summary: My dear little brother thinks I'm ignorant, and that I don't notice people. LIES! It's untrue, folks. I do TOO notice people...for the most part...so I made this to prove it! Ask me anything! Go ahead! HA! HAHA! I'll prove you wrong, Al!


_**Hell there. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Lately, I've got tons of questions regarding...a lot of different stuff. So, I've decided to answer them. According to Al, I apparently try not to pay attention to people...so I've decided to prove him wrong! Hmph! Anyways...**_

_**Do you have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Cause anything you have to dish out, I'm willing to answer. But please, write them neatly with CORRECT grammar. Otherwise, I won't be able to understand what it is you're trying to ask.**_

* * *

**No matter how close they are, all siblings fight from time to time. In retrospect, what was the most amusing argument you and Al ever got into?**

Well, truth be told, I don't really remember many of the fights or arguments we've had. So I can only rely on Alphonse's or Winry's memory. It's funny how that works, huh? Al can remember those things while I can't remember shit. Well, let's look at the ones that Al and Winry have described to me...

Hmm... There's... And then... But... AHA! The most amusing one of the few memories I've collected from them, is the one about me and Al fighting over who's going to marry Winry. What!? It's a good question. I guess, according to Al, me and Winry always fought, and he thought we'd be a "bad couple" I always retorted that and said, "It's how I show affection. So shut up, you big dummy!"

But there you have it, the most amusing argument we got into!

**Have you ever wished you could be a girl?**

Well...if you REALLY want to know, I had a dream that I was a girl in some wondrous land that a tornado took me to. I kept wishing to be a girl, and then woke up and started to check myself. I feared that dream had really come true! But...when you've seen the things I have...you'd freak too. It's not THAT abnormal...is it? Eh... Ah well, if it is, so be it! I could give a damn, but I DON'T give a damn, so why should I give?

Wow, if ANY of you understood that last sentence, please tell me. My brain registered it as ranting, and as nonsense, too!

**What was your favorite childhood story?**

My favorite childhood story? Mmmm... I'd have to say "Little Red Riding Hood". Though, I could disagree...

The only problem I have with that is that my little brother would always poke at me and laugh, saying, "Little Ed Riding Hood". And in all honesty, if flippin' pissed me off! I would always punch him in the shoulder for that. And if he was actually smart, he would stop. But noooooo--he kept on doing it until I was screaming. Then dear old mom would yell at me for being obnoxious. Feh. I love my mom, but sometimes I'd wish she'd just leave me alone! I guess...I got that wish...

**Have you ever actually traveled/hid inside your brother?**

Eh... I suppose a few times I have... But mainly when I didn't feel good. Like back in Aqroya, the city of water? I got food poisoning. Al had to carry me... But the hospital was a good distance from where we were. And to make it look normal, he stuffed me inside. Believe it or not, he did. Then he FORCED me to get an injection. RRRRGH!

But nonetheless, I have once. But it felt like a freakin' OVEN!

**Ed, even though a lot was happening at the time of the Shamballa incident, it must have taken some time for Winry to install your new arm and leg. From out point of view, all we saw was Winry putting the finishing screws in the outer plates, but we realize that there must have been some time needed for you to recover from the initial shock of the reconnection after so long. What did you and Winry talk about while she was working on your automail?**

Hm, I recall a lot of the subjects. Winry would constantly ask me what was happening, and all I could explain to her with was that somehow, I had managed to perform alchemy, and then dad sacrificed himself to send me back. It pained me to say that. Sure, I may not have been very close to dad when I was younger, but after three years of being with him, I've grown to love him as a father again. She also asked me a lot of questions about my life over there. She'd ask, "Where did you go?" And I'd reply with, "Some place called Munich, in a country called Germany."

Yeah, I'd also ask what's been happening here while I was gone. It was...actually sort of funny. I left when I was fifteen and I'm back right when I'm a "legal adult". I found that quite amusing. However, when I finally realized that she was in that underground city, I asked why she was down here. But she avoided the question. So all in all, I got only the info she CHOSE to answer to.

**Ed, You may not know this, but I come from the city where the airplane was invented. So this question is about flying. I can figure out how you would know how to operate a rocket powered plane, or at least the rocket controls, since you worked with some of these engines yourself along with Alfons. I imagine the controls are fairly universal. It appears you already knew how to operate a biplane by the time you met Fritz Lang in Munich. However, given that there is some amount of knowledge and skill involved I'm curious to know how you learned how to fly in the first place?**

Ah, Fritz Lang. I remember him. But besides that...how I learned how to fly? Well...it's not hard to fly a biplane. A biplane is a fixed-wing aircraft with two main wings of similar spans, normally one mounted above, and the other level with the underside of the fuselage. The first powered heavier-than-air aircraft, the Wright brothers' Wright Flyer, used a biplane design, as did most airplanes in the early years of aviation. The wing sections used were very thin and consequently the wing structure needed to be strengthened by external bracing wires. The biplane configuration allowed the two wings to be braced against one another, increasing the structural strength. Another advantage was the more compact layout with a shorter wing span, which led to greater maneuverability.

But it doesn't mean it didn't have disadvantages. No, the big disadvantage of the biplane layout was that the two wings interfered with one another aerodynamically, each reducing the lift produced by the other. This meant that for a given wing area the biplane produced more drag and less lift than a monoplane. Once thicker wing sections and improved structural materials were introduced, removing the need for external bracing, monoplanes quickly superseded biplanes in aviation. I learned this, and then, I learned the controls. It's not hard once the structure and what those controls do are explained. Anyways...you live in the city it was invented in? Nice. I'm glad to hear that someone lives close to there. I'm not close, but I do get my research filled.

**Who do you love the most? Noah? Rose? Roy? or Winry?**

...Am I obliged to answer this? Cause I really don't want to...

Grah...fine. I love...

Not ROY, definitely NOT Roy...

Noah...no...I...

Rose...she told me she loved me, but I never said it back...did I? NO! I don't love her...

Winry...

I give up, I'm not answering...that's a hard question. Hmph...


End file.
